Robin's Kitten
by Neonculr
Summary: Jo always wanted to be different. one day, a scientist experiments on her and now, there is no other like her! three years later, Gizmo attacks her high school, and since the Teen Titans aren't there, she will have to do. Will the Titans see her fight? Will they let her join the team due to her abilities? Find out. All you gotta do is click he story name... Robin X OC :)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Sup guys! My name is Neon, and this is my second fanfiction! Hope you like it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans! Write whatever in the review, I don't really care. M'kay, see you at the end of the chapter!

The rain soaked me completely as I walked down the street. I had to walk to school because my mom was on a business trip and my dad was working. I had given up running, cuz I was gonna get soaked anyways. I had the strangest feeling someone was following me, but when I turned around, there was nobody. I reluctantly turned around, and it started pouring. I sighed. I had an eerie feeling as I passed an alley, and suddenly both of my arms were being held. I tried to struggle, but I was instantly out cold.

I woke up in a cage. I hurriedly touched my face, and my mask was still there. I started screaming and ramming the bars, when a creepy voice filled the room.

"Do not worry my pet. It will be over soon. You might feel a slight pinch in the next few seconds."

Electricity shot through me. I screamed. The sides of the top of my head hurt, and so did the back spot just under the hem of my pants. Just as quick as it came, it stopped. I collapsed, but I quickly got back up. The cage opened, and I sprinted towards the light. I rammed into the spot, and it opened up to be a hallway. I ran, but came to a dead end. Two big guys were suddenly there, preventing me from turning back. I had a tingling sensation envelop my body, but I ignored it. I looked at the two guys, and took a fighting stance. A man in a lab coat stepped in front of them.

"My my, this worked better than I expected." He said. He took a step closer, and I hissed.

'Where did that come from?' I asked myself.

"Be free my pet, show the world what you are." The scientist guy said. He snapped his fingers, and a door opened.

I looked at them one last time, then ran home. I burst into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I turned around, and squealed with joy.

I had orange cat ears, and a matching tail! I was so excited! I had always wanted to be different, and now, I was! I twitched my ears and flicked my tail, and I was giggling with delight. Suddenly, my ears and tail drooped, as I realized I had to hide this from everyone.

I woke up, and it was still dark out. I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. All of that happened three years ago when I was 13. Oh, I better give you a proper introduction.

Sup. I'm a 16 year old high school tomboy who loves being weird. I fold my ears down and part my hair a certain way so they're covered, and I hide my tail in my shirt. My cat ears replaced my real ears, so my hair covers that spot too. My straight hair matches my ears and goes down to my knees, and I always have it in a low ponytail. I have green eyes, but my mask covers them. My mask is like Robins, but not as big. I wear a mask, because my Popo told me that if I ever take it off something very bad will happen. My mom constantly tries to get me to take it off, but I never do. EVER. I never wear make-up, and I have a nice body, but I don't really show it off due to the tomboy thing. I'm 5'8", and 115 pounds. Oh, and the most crucial detail, my name is Jo.

I walked down the stairs and ate breakfast with my 11 year old brother Bryce. He was super sciencey and junk like that, and I respected him for that. He was working on something, and I got a glass of water. I put it on the counter and tied my shoe, then grabbed it and chugged it.

"Sis not that glass!" He yelled, but it was too late.

I started to feel funny, when I noticed I wasn't touching the ground. I started zooming around the kitchen laughing.

"Bro this is awesome! Thanks!" I said. I gave him a hug, grabbed my backpack, and flew to school. I landed where nobody could see me, and walked through the front gates.

It was lunchtime when the rain stopped, and I was hanging out on the roof, my usual spot. When everybody started screaming and running. I figured it was a fight until I heard laughter and the gate crushing. I looked, and a bald kid with a controller and a backpack with spider legs was standing on one of the tables.

"It's now or never." I said. Nobody's ever attacked Jump High before, but if the Teen Titans weren't here, I guess I'd have to do. I jumped down from the roof and walked up to the kid, despite the yelling from my classmates.

"Kid, whatta ya think you're doing?" I asked.

"Go away ugly. I'm not scared of you. I could easily take your stupid self down." The kid said.

"M'kay Gizmo, is that why you're trembling? And, one, I know I'm ugly, and two, I really don't care what you say about me."

"Shut up! I bet you wouldn't say that to my robot!" He said. He pressed a button on a remote and a giant robot came out of nowhere.

"I guess there's a time for everything." I said to myself. I looked at everyone, then, I did something nobody ever expected.

Whiskers came out from beside my nose, claws came from my fingertips, my K-9's got longer and sharper, my muscles grew significantly, making me look bigger, and my hair changed from a middle part to a side part, revealing my ears. Finally, my tail showed.

Everyone was silent, even Gizmo. I just smiled and jumped onto the robot. I pulled some wires, and it shut down and toppled over. Gizmo ran, and the entire junior class ran up to me.

My whiskers disappeared, as well as my claws, my teeth changed back into my K-9's, and my muscles shrank back to normal, but my hair remained parted.

People touched my ears, and it tickled. After a minute, I jumped onto the robot and started to eat a sammich.

"Look! It's the Teen Titans!" One girl said. People made a path from where they were to the robot. I remained uninterested as I ate my sammich. I couldn't see them, and they couldn't see me.

"Yo, I don't think this thing just toppled over by itself." Cyborg said.

"Well, something must have made it fall." Robin said.

"Robin, may the robot have tripped over the gate?" Starfire asked.

"Nope, wires were cut!" Beast Boy said, running back after changing into a mouse to look.

"There's someone up there." Raven said.

"Hello?" Robin said.

"Yep?" I asked.

"Did you fight the robot?"

"Yessir, Gizmo came waltzing in here like he owned the place, so I stood up to him, called me ugly and stupid, but I didn't really care. Anyways, I stood up to him, and he threatens me with a robot, so I cut a few of its wires and he ran away like the little baby he is." I said, changing g my position. I was on my stomach, head resting in my hands, with my feet swinging in the air as I talked.

"May we know of your appearance?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." I said. I jumped down from the robot, and the Titans stared at me, speechless. I giggled a little, and walked over to my 'sister', Lita and talked to her.

The bell rang, and with a wave goodbye to the Titans, I ran into the school, through the corridors, and into my seat.

After school, I was talking to my best friends, Lita (Angelita), Farsha (Jaden), Liz (Elisa), Lesli, Whit (Whitney), Monique, Sam, and Loran.

They were all touching my ears and asking me questions. I said bye to them, and ran to the park. I climbed a tree and chilled for awhile. I did my homework, wrote a new chapter in my book, and thought for awhile. I was starting to get bored when I heard the Teen Titans talking. All of them except Robin set off for Titans Tower, and I heard him coming this way. I waited until he was close, then I hung upside down from the tree and said, "Hi!"

He was surprised at first and almost attacked me, but when he saw who I was he started talking to me. We were talking about the robot when he asked, "Hey, do you wanna come hang out at Titans Tower?"

"Sure!" I said, jumping out of the tree and grabbing my backpack.

I sat behind Robin on his R-Cycle as he drove to Titans Tower. When we got there, was spinning around looking at everything. Robin led me to the living room. I dropped my backpack and was spinning around in and laughing. "This place is so cool! You actually live here?" I asked. Everybody but Robin was surprised when I ran in, but I didn't care. I sat on a stool by the island and started spinning around. I was giggling, and when I stopped I was really dizzy. I looked up to see three Robins that slowly turned into one. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and smiled. I stood up, and he led me over to the Titans.

"This is Cyborg." He said.

"Wsup?" Cyborg said. I fistbumped him.

"This is Raven."

She gave a short monotonous "Hello." Then stuck her nose in a book.

"I love that book! We could talk about it and maybe meditate later!" I said.

She looked up, gave a slight nod, then I turned to Starfire.

"Hello friend! I am so happy to meet you!" Starfire said, giving me a bone crushing hug. I smiled at her and said, "nice to meet you too Starfire."

Last but not least, there was Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! Oh I've heard that you're the funny one in the group!" I said.

"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, you can change into any animal, right?" I asked.

"Yep!" B.B. stated proudly.

"Ooh! Can you change onto a floppy-eared bunny?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course!" He said. BB changed and I squealed with delight. I picked him up and started petting him. "I love bunnies!" I exclaimed, spinning around excitedly, holding Beast Boy securely. I put him down and he changed back. I looked around and everyone went off and did their own thing. BB and Cyborg played video games, Raven was reading, Starfire was making something, and Robin went to the training room.

I walked out of the living room, and found the way to the roof. I sat on the edge and let my feet hang. I looked out, and it was already sunset. I sighed, and looked at the sunset 'till it disappeared.

"Little girl 8 years old, not really used to bein' alone. Another new brand new friend, same school, same house that'll always be home. When people ask her how she likes this place, she looks up and says with a smile upon her face, 'This is my perfect home, it's where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passin' through. This is a final stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is my permanent home.' Young mom livin' at home. She's sad cuz her daughter's never home. She's lookin' for a new job, lookin' for a way out, 'cause is things don't change she'll never be home. At night she whispers in her room, 'someday we'll find a way for you to be here. This is your temporary home, it's not where you belong. Windows and rooms that you're passin' through. This is just a stop, on the way to where you're going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is your temporary home.' Old man, hospital bed. The room is filled with people he loves, and he whispers to an eight year old girl, 'don't cry for me, I'll see you again someday.' He looks up and says, 'I can see God's face. This was my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passed through. This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this was my temporary home.' Same girl, 16 years old, she seems strong and puts on a brave face, but inside she's sad and alone. She looks up to the stars and says, 'this is my temporary home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passin through. This is just a stop, on my way to get to you. I'm not afraid because I know, I'll be with you again. I'll be with you, agaaaain." (Original: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood)

I looked up at the stars and said, "I miss you Popo..."

"Who's Popo?"

I whipped my head around and saw Robin.

"My grandpa. How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time."

"Typical."

"That's not the original song."

"I know."

"Why'd you change it?"

"To model it after my life."

Robin sat down next to me. "What happened?"

I sighed. I looked out at the ocean, unable to look Robin in the face. "My Popo died when I was eight years old of colon cancer. He was everything to me." I laughed softly. "It's strange. I only cried once. I cried when I found out, but I haven't cried about him since. I changed. When he was alive, I would cry, whine, and be a total brat, but when he died, I just... well, I'm not shy, and I still love being weird, but now, I'm responsible, I take care of myself, and I've done so many things, gone through so many experiences without him. Going through some of the things I have with nobody there. When he died, there was a hole in my heart, and heartbreak with it, I sort of... closed myself off from the world. I seem happy and confident, but really, I'm alone, insecure, and scared. I mended the hole in my heart, but my first boyfriend tore out some stitches." I tried to sound happy, but my voice broke at the last word and tears started welling in my eyes.

"Your first boyfriend?"

"I liked him since second grade, and we went out in sixth twice, then once in seventh. The third time he broke up with me, I was done. And the thing is, I've never cried over him, and I'm most definitely not gonna cry about him now." I said, forcing the tears to go away.

"That guy sounds stupid." Robin said.

"I think he was smart. He was probably humiliated to be with me."

"Why would somebody be humiliated by being with you?"

"I'm ugly." I said flatly, looking him in the face.

"You think you're ugly?"

"I don't think, I know." I said, standing up. I looked down at the ground, and jumped.

Robin POV:

No way. She just jumped off Titans Tower. "No, wait!" I yelled, I looked over the edge, but she wasn't there. I got up and ran to the living room.

Jo POV:

I jumped off and flew under the edge of the T. I silently opened the door and closed it behind me. I flew to the door of the living room, and dropped to my feet. I walked in, and then sat on the couch.

All of a sudden, Robin ran in and yelled, "Guys, she just-!" He looked at me, and I smiled and waved at him.

I got up and walked over to him. "You ok?"

"But you, there, and, here... How!?" Robin asked, pointing in several directions.

I giggled a little. "Robin, I think you need to sit down." I said. I winked at him, and started playing with Cyborg.

"Girl, you play?"

"Pfft, who doesn't?"

"You're alright in my book." Cyborg said, messing up my hair.

I giggled and started playing. I was beating Cyborg, and BB was rooting me on when my phone beeped. I won the game and looked at it. It was my bro telling me to come home. I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out, when Beast Boy asked, "Hey, whereaya goin?"

"Home." I said, not turning around.

"Friend, must you leave now? Can you not stay any longer?"

"I can't. If I stay, my mom's gonna get mad." I said. I started walking, and when he texted me again, I ran. I ran out of the tower and flew home. Before I walked in, I hid my ears and tail. Nobody in my family knew, not even my brother.

I walked in, and went straight to bed. I fell asleep, and woke up all too soon.

That day of school was hectic. People approaching me left and right asking about my ears and tail. By third period I gave up and parted my hair, letting my ears show. I also took out my tail. At the end of eighth period I re-hid everything and went home.

I walked through the front door, and my brother was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Jo, there's something we have to tell you." Somebody said.

I looked, and my Grandma Kelly and Grandpa Bob were standing there.

I started to realize what was happening, and tears filled my eyes. "Where are mom and dad?!" I yelled.

"They died in a car accident. They went to a jewelry store and a robber's car hit them."

"No..." I choked. I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands. 'They went to get my ring. It's my fault!' I screamed in my head. A diamond ring my dad got me for Christmas broke, so I took it to the store, and they fixed it. My parents went to pick it up, and... You know what happened. I refused to let myself cry, even though seven stitches just got ripped out. My first boyfriend only ripped out two, but now, I only have one left. I stood up, and said, "I'll get my stuff."

I packed up my room, and went through everything. I kept only a small portion of it, because half of the junk in my room I didn't need. I filled up two suitcases, and walked out.

Robin POV:

"Dude, she really just walked out." Raven said.

"Is it me, or was she like, awesome?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ay Robin, did you find out her name?" Cyborg asked.

"No..."

"Oh friends, this is most tragic. I do not wish to lose another friend. We must go and find her!" Starfire said.

"We'll look for her tomorrow. You guys should probably go to sleep right now, it's late."

"Alright Robin. Come friends; let's go to the place of sleep." Starfire said, leaving the room.

All of the other Titans followed her, and I went into the room filled with things from Slade. I looked at the table, and sighed. "Where did she go?" I asked myself. "That song was so sad, and her story was too. I feel bad for her. My parents died, but I had someone take me in. She had nobody that could replace, what'd she call him? 'Popo' I think. How can she be so happy? She's just so... hmm, how can I describe her? She's a tomboy, I could tell, she's part cat, she rocks at video games, she likes country music, she has a sad past, she wears a mask like me, and she thinks she's ugly. I guess she's the only one in her category." I said to myself. I stretched, then went into my room and fell asleep.

Jo POV:

I sighed. I packed up Boy's (Bryce) stuff, and put it in the car. I walked into the house and looked around. I grabbed some stuff from the other rooms, like my Sims 3 and it's expansions I had, my headphones, my toothbrush, my special brush, my make-up case, (yes I had one, I just never used it) my Popo's eagle statues, the pictures and signs on my walls, my sketch pad, my guitar, my ballerina necklace holder, my pic of my best friends, my sewing kit, my light blue Vans hat, my books that I wrote and all of my writing pieces. I sighed again, and zipped up the suitcase. My neon green headphones were around my neck, and I put the suitcase in the back of the car. I put my headphones over my ears, and listened to my playlist on YouTube.

I watched the scenery flash past the windows, when I saw something familiar. "Grandma Kelly, can we get some pizza? I'm hungry." I asked.

"Okay, but we can't stay for a long time."

"Alright!" I said.

Grandma Kelly parked the car, and I ran inside. I saw the T-Car in the parking lot, that's why I wanted to come. I picked the table right across from the Titans, and next thing I knew, my friends came in. I bolted up and lunged at them, hugging Liz and Lita at the same time.

"Hey! You're here!" Farsha exclaimed. I hugged her, and asked, "What are you guys doin here?"

"We're comin to get some pizza! And maybe flirt with the Titans." Lita whispered the last part.

I laughed. "You guys are so weird!" I said.

"Pfft, not as weird as you and your-" I clapped my hand over Monique's mouth.

"Shh! Nobody but you guys know! Besides the whole school." I said. I took my hand from Monique's mouth and walked over to my table. "I'm gonna hang with my friends. I promise I'll be at your house before dark." I said to Grandpa Bob.

"Ok." He said.

I joined my friends, and we sat closer to the Titans. We were laughing and joking around, when I noticed the new arcade. "*gasp!* Arcade!" I said, and ran over.

I started playing Space Invaders, but I got bored, and found the perfect game. Area 51. I was totally rocking it, when a second player joined. I smiled to myself. A little extra help would just make this easier. We were on the last level, and we beat the game. I fistpumped and yelled, "Yes!" I went to fistbump the other player, only to find Cyborg. I fistbumped him and said, "Nice shootn!" And walked back to my table. I grabbed Lita, and pulled her over to Dance Dance Revolution. We smiled at each other and nodded.

We ran over and put our quarters, then picked the hardest song. Me and Lita were in complete unison, and when the song finished, I realized we had perfect on everything.

"Radical!" I yelled as I fistbumped Lita. People clapped for us, and we both bowed. I giggled a little, and walked back over to our table, talking about how algebraic that was.

"Here are your pizzas!" The waiter said, putting it on the table. "Nice job on Revolution." The waiter said.

"Thanks bro." I said, grabbing a slice of pepperoni. We finished our pizzas, and Whit went up to the counter to pay.

BOOM!

I heard a crash, and ran outside. The boom came from Mumbo Jumbo, who made a bank vault door explode. I rolled my eyes, and changed forms, making sure nobody was looking.

"Titans, GO!" I heard.

I ignored it, and ran at Mumbo. I tackled him, and tied him up with his own rope. I took all of the money out from the hat and put it back.

"Umm, Titans, don't go?" Someone said.

I twitched my ears and turned my head, and saw Robin and the Titans when the dust cleared. I changed back to my normal form, hair still side parted, and waved.

"Oh friend! I am so glad to see you again! When you had left I was afraid I would never see you again!" Starfire exclaimed, giving me a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too Star," I said.

She let go of me and I faced the Titans. I flicked my tail and said, "Well, I better go before my Grandma Kelly or my friends think I'm dead." I started to walk away.

"Wait!" Robin yelled.

I turned my head around to look at him and said, "What?"

"Can we at least know your name?"

I showed him my purple leather bracelet with the letters 'J' 'O' on it in sparkly silver letters. Then, I turned and disappeared in a cloud of dust. I hid my tail and ears, then re-joined my friends. We talked for a minute, and then went to Monique's house.

When we got there, I side parted my hair, letting my ears show, and took my tail out. I undid my ponytail, and my friends started touching my ears and asking questions. It tickled when people touched my ears, but I ignored them and answered their questions.

"Why don't you show them in public?" Farsha asked.

"Cuz, not even my brother knows, but I'm gonna show em' when I get home. Then I'll show them in public."

"This is awesome! Having Jo be part cat! It can't get cooler than that!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yes it can." I said. I led everyone outside, and started to fly around. They all looked at me in awe as I landed. I just giggled, and was suddenly attacked with another series of questions.

After a couple of hours, I left. I arrived at my grandparent's house and said, "I need to tell everyone something."

They all sat at the table, and I took out my tail and parted my hair. I smiled, and everyone was shocked. I smiled and said, "That's not all." I flew around the table a few times and laid back in the air.

"Wow..." Was all I got in response.

"I'm gonna go set up my room." I said. I flew to my room, and set it up exactly the way it was before. I smiled to myself, and then I got in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I was fighting Mammoth, Gizmo, See-More, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and Jinx, or, the H.I.V.E. 5.

I caught them trying to steal stuff at the mall, and they were wreaking havoc. I stood up to them, and that's how I started fighting them.

"Titans, GO!" I heard. I smiled. Now, it'll be even. Six on six.

The fight was epic. Weapons and punches were flying everywhere, things were breaking and exploding, but shortly, all six of the H.I.V.E. 5 were caught.

"Man, being a superhero is fun!" I said.

"Yep. Sure is." Cyborg said.

"Hey Jo, we wanted to ask you," Robin said, standing in front of me, "if you would be a Titan."

"Are you kidding? You want me to be a Titan?" I asked, not believing a word he said.

"Yes." Robin said, holding out a communicator.

I looked up at them, and reached out slowly for the communicator. I grabbed it, and looked at it. I looked up at everyone again, and they looked back at me with hope on their faces. I looked at the communicator, then at the H.I.V.E. 5, then at the people standing by, then at the Titans again. I looked at every one of their faces, and stopped at Robins. Looking at the communicator one last time, I looked up, and nodded.

"Glorious! We must go to the tower immediately so I can make some homemade glorg!"

"Heck, I'll try it!" I said.

Starfire grabbed my arm and flew me to the tower, and I flew alongside her. She began making the glorg, and just as I was about to eat a spoonful, the other Titans burst through the door.

"Jo don't!" BB yelled.

"Calm down guys! Nothing's going to happen, watch." I said. I put the spoon in my mouth, and all kinds on new flavors spread in my mouth. I felt myself get happier, and I started flying around for no reason. I was giggling and spinning around, probably looking like an idiot. The Titans looked at me like they expected me to explode, but I didn't care. I sat down on the stool and ate the whole plate.

"This stuff is so... Mathematical! What else can you make?" I asked.

Starfire made tons of stuff, each dish having its own new flavor. I ate every one of them, the whole plate. The Titans looked at me like I had three eyes and two heads, even Starfire.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you just ate Starfire's food." BB said.

"All of it." Cyborg said.

"Yes friend. None of the Titans ever eat Tamaranean food."

"Pfft, you guys are missin out." I said, getting up. I felt perfectly normal, not even full. I walked out of the living room and onto the roof.

"Oh yeah. Yeah oh yeah. The only ground I ever owned, was sticking to my shoes. Now I look at my front porch, at this panoramic view. I can sit and watch the fields fill up, with rays of golden sun, or watch the moon lay on the fences, like that's where it was hung. My blessings are in front of me, it's not about the land. I'll never beat the view, from my front porch looking in. There's a carrot top who can barely walk, with a sippy cup of milk. A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself. And the most beautiful girl, holding both of them. And the view I love the most, is my front porch looking in, yeah! I've traveled here and everywhere following my job. I've seen the paintings from the air, rushed by the hand of God. The mountains and the canyons reach, from sea to shining sea. But I can't wait to get back home to the one he made for me. It's anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been, nothing takes my breath away, like my front porch looking in. There's a carrot top who can barely walk, with a sippy cup of milk. A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself. And the most beautiful girl, holding both of them. Yeah the view I love the most, is my front porch looking in. I see what beautiful is about when I'm looking in, not when I'm looking out! There's a carrot top who can barely walk, with a sippy cup of milk. A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself. And the most beautiful girl, holding both of them. Yeah the view I love the most. Oh, the view, I, love the most, is my front porch looking in. Yeah! Oh, there's a carrot top who can barely walk. A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong, yeah! And the most beautiful girl, holding both of them. Oh, yeah." (My Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar)

"I really don't get how you sing like that and say you suck."

"Hello Robin." I said.

"I'm guessing the reason you weren't a pancake on the ground is because you can fly?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Yep."

"So, you seem a bit less happy. What happened?"

"Seven stitches."

"What?"

"Seven stitches were ripped out."

"How?"

"My parents died in a car crash yesterday."

"Oh. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I know what it's like to lose both of your parents."

I was silent for a minute. "The Flying Graysons." I whispered.

"What?" Robin asked, shocked.

"I was there. I saw what happened to John and Mary Grayson. Tony Zucco, a gangster, attempted to extort protection money from the circus owner. The owner refused, so then Zucco sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid. When your parents performed, the wires snapped."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you, I was there. I got separated from my Popo and ended up backstage. I overheard, but then a clown found me and took my back to my Popo."

"How do you know they were my parents?"

"Remember the little orange haired girl that used to always try and play with Alfred?"

"Yeah, she always said, 'Aww c'mon Alfy, just one minute! Uncle said so!'"

I looked at him and smiled.

His eyes widened. "You were that little girl..." He said.

"Yeah. Since you ignored me, and Uncle Bruce was always busy, I had to play with Alfred, or I would play with the squirrels or sometimes a bunny."

"I remember thinking you were crazy, bringing them into the manor and talking to them."

"They were my only friends back at Uncle Bruce's. There were five squirrels, Mama Daisy, Papa Connor, Baby Nutty, Sissy Hayley, and Bubba Michel. There were three bunnies too, Mama Connie, Big Sis Shelly, and Lil' Baby Jo. They would always play with me and listen to what I had to say. Sometimes they would come right up next to me and let me pet them. I just wish I could've actually talked to them. I can now! I have cat senses, and can speak animal. It's really cool!" I looked at Robin. "Now you really think I'm crazy, huh?"

"No, I just think you're cool and different."

"Oh, that's nice."

"So, do you know what color my eyes are?"

"No, you never looked at me, so I don't know. All I know is your last name is Grayson and Batman trained you to be Robin. I know you've never seen my eyes. Nobody has, except for my parents. Since before I can remember I wore a mask, to cover my eyes. I'm positive my mom forgot what color eyes I have. I just know that if I take my mask off, something really bad will happen."

"That's deep."

"Yes it is."

"You know, I did want to play with you, but Bruce said I couldn't talk to you, or else I couldn't finish training. He said when I finished I could be your friend."

"Really? That's very interesting." I said.

"So, do you want to be my friend?" Robin asked, offering his arm.

"Why yes I do!" I said, linking my arm with his.

We sat for awhile and chatted, telling funny stories and making each other laugh. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Robin asked.

"No, I don't get cold." I said.

"Don't lie. You have goose bumps on your arms."

"Fine, I might possibly be the slightest bit cold."

"Well then, let's go inside."

"OH CRAP! I forgot about my grandparents!" I yelled. I flew from the rooftop yelling, "I'll be back!" I flew to my grandparent's house and opened the door. I got all of my suitcases and re-packed the things I took out. I told everyone I was a Teen Titan, and that I was leaving. I took my suitcases, and flew back to Titans Tower. I went into my new room that I had been showed earlier and put my suitcases on the floor. I plopped down onto the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up, I started decorating my room. I put up the various signs and posters, moved furniture around, and filled up the dresser and bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth, then walked over to the dresser.

"I need a superhero outfit!" I said to myself.

I picked out an orange tank top, an orange pair of shorts with a black belt, a black bracelet, orange DC's with black laces, and I let my hair down. Of course I wore my mask, but when I looked in the mirror, it didn't look like me. I decided to go into town and buy some stuff.

I returned to the tower with shopping bags filled with clothes. For my superhero outfit, I had my mask, but I had an orange rhinestone on the left corner, a black tank top that showed my midsection with an orange trim, black short shirts with an orange utility belt, and black boots with an orange cat ears and tail on them. I looked in the mirror, and I smiled to myself. I changed out of my costume and into some normal clothes.

I walked into the living room and started playing video games with Cyborg.

"Ay, just cuz you're losing doesn't mean you should cheat!" I yelled when Cyborg tried pushing me.

"I'm not cheatn! I'm just tryin to mess you up!" He said.

I laughed. "Typical Cyborg." I said. I won the game, despite his cheating.

"I'm goin to town." I said, walking out the door. I didn't wait for a reply, and simply just left. I flew to the mall, and looked through some things at Hot Topic. My superhero outfit was a bit plain, so I wanted to accessorize it a little. I picked out a black metal bracelet, like Starfire's, but on my wrist. I also got a black collar.

I walked out with my new stuff, and I noticed nobody was there. I looked inside Hot Topic, but everyone was gone.

"Hello?" I called.

I heard something behind me, but when I looked, nothing was there. Suddenly, something hit the back of my head, and I was out cold.

I woke up in a cage, but the room around me was well lit. I looked around and saw the H.I.V.E. symbol. 'Oh geez... these guys.' I thought. "Hey, why are you called the H.I.V.E. 5 when there's six of you?"

All of them came into view. "That's classified. I'm going shopping, see you later." Jinx said, walking out the door.

1 hour later...

I was showing Gizmo how to fix his pack, while talking to Billy Numerous.

"Well, if that's the case, then no, I don't think you should've crushed his car. I know you were mad, but you have to think!"

"But, c'mon, he was runnin his mouth and talkin more junk than them Housewives on TV!" Billy argued.

I giggled. "Even though that's true, you can't let what other people say get to you! I mean really, people used to bully me a lot for being weird and myself, but I'm still happy as ever! You should just ignore people when they say bad things about you!" I smiled at him through the bars, and he got embarrassed.

"Well, alright then." He said.

"Alright Gizmo, I think it's done!"

"Thanks! Um, I'm sorry for what I said about you earlier." Gizmo said, slightly embarrassed.

"See Billy, if you're nice to people, they'll apologize!" I said excitedly, patting Gizmo's head.

"Hey Wykkyd, you should go see Angel." I said.

He looked at me, smiled, then teleported.

"See-More, come here." I said.

He walked over, and I used the screwdriver Gizmo gave me to tighten some bolts and change a couple things on his helmet.

"M'kay, now switch the dial three times."

"Whoa, you gave me all new settings!" He said.

I smiled. "Mammoth, you're a tough guy, right?"

Mammoth blushed and said, "Yeah, I'm pretty tough."

"Betchya can't take me on." I said playfully, pointing to myself with my thumb.

"I don't think you could hurt me."

"Well then let's fight."

"I don't wanna hurt you!"

"Don't worry, we'll just spar! Nobody gets hurt in sparring!"

"Mmm, I dunno..."

"Pleeease?"

"Oh, okay."

See-More undid the lock on the cage, and I stepped out.

I stood in front of Mammoth, taking a fighting stance. He went to punch me, but I back flipped before he could. I kicked his chest and winded him, then grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back.

The door opened, and someone's foot connected with my head, causing me to fall on the floor. I looked up and saw Jinx. Billy Numerous multiplied and held her back while I got to my feet.

"Let me go Billy! What are you doing!? She attacked Mammoth!" Jinx yelled.

"Actually, we were sparring. Nobody gets seriously hurt when you spar." I said calmly.

"Still, you're a prisoner! Why aren't you in your cage!?"

"They let me out so I could spar with Mammoth. I was gonna go back when we were done. I'm sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to have fun with you guys." I whimpered looking at my feet.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Jinx spat, ripping her arm from Billy's grip and stomping out the room.

"Did I do something wrong? I didn't want her to be mad at me, or you guys." I whimpered, looking at the guys.

"No, y'all didn't do nothin wrong. Ol' Jinx is just a bit fussy." Billy Numerous said, putting a hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah! Jinx is just acting like a snot monkey!" Gizmo chimed in.

"Aww girl, it's ok! C'mon, you don't wanna keep Mammoth waitn'!" See-More said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and hugged all of them, making them blush terribly.

My ears and tail pricked up and I smiled, then started sparring with Mammoth. I won by pinning him, and then returned to my cage.

Everyone left, and I heard them talking outside.

"Man, it's just so sad that she gotta be in that itty bitty cage!" Billy said.

"I know. I think we should just let her out and keep Jinx out of the room." Mammoth replied.

"Heh heh, yeah! But, if she found out, we'd be in real trouble." See-More pointed out worriedly.

"I can set up a hologram!" Gizmo said.

"What are you guys doing?" Jinx asked.

"Nothing!" All of them exclaimed, quickly retreating to their rooms.

"Hmph." Jinx then went to her own room.

Robin POV:

I was pacing in front of the computer, waiting for Jo to call.

"Friend Robin, Jo has been gone for almost four hours now. I am beginning to worry. Has she contacted you?" Starfire asked.

"No Star. I can't track her communicator, and it's starting to bug me." I replied, standing still momentarily. "Gather the Titans."

All of the Titans were in the living room listening to me.

"Have any of you heard from Jo?" I asked.

"No." Was all I heard.

I slammed my fist on the table.

"Whoa, Robin, calm down! We're gonna find 'er." Cyborg said.

"But this doesn't make sense! I can't track her communicator!"

"It's ok Robin. She's tough, she'll be okay." BB said.

"I hope." I said, looking out the window.

Jo POV:

Once everyone was asleep, I put my plan into effect.

I used one of my claws to pick the lock, and then using my ninja skills, snuck out of the 'secret lair'.

When I was far from the hideout, I looked at my communicator. 7 o'clock. Geez, I was there for a long time. I put my communicator back in the special pocket in my boot, and then flew to Titans Tower.

The sliding doors opened to reveal all of the Titans. I smiled weakly, but next thing I knew, I was being hugged; surprisingly not by Starfire. I gasped at his touch, and seeing the black cape, I wrapped my arms around Robin's neck.

Robin POV:

I realized what I was doing and quickly let go. Jo's cheeks were slightly pink, and I forced mine not to be.

Starfire hugged her next, saying, "Friend Jo, never do that again! Do not disappear without a word!"

"Yeah! Gave us quite a scare!" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg's right." Raven said.

"Mm hm!" BB agreed.

"Hey, I couldn't prevent getting knocked out cold and kidnapped by the H.I.V.E. 5!"

All of the Titans had confused looks on their faces.

I told them exactly what happened.

They all had looks of disbelief on their faces, so I tilted my head and an ear and asked, "What?"

"Can you explain how you got four of the guys in the H.I.V.E. 5 to fall in love with you?" Raven asked.

"Pfft! Please, I doubt anybody could fall in love with me. I'll probably die old and alone." I said, crossing my arms and laughing.

"Do you really think that?" BB asked.

"Well, yeah, I do. I mean, c'mon, do you really think anyone would fall for this?" I asked, pointing at my face.

"There's someone out there for everyone." BB said.

"Well, I only have one stitch left, and I'm not taking any chances. My heart can't afford it." I said. Then, I turned on my heel and walked out of the room.

"Wait!"

I didn't turn around. I felt like I was going to cry- wait, scratch that. I was going to cry.

"Jo, wait!"

I broke into a run. I ran to the roof and closed the door behind me. I sat on the edge and put my head on my knees. I wrapped my arms around my knees and cried. I cried for the first time in eight years. I let out all of my feelings. Popo, my parents, the bullies, my ex, all of it. I heard footsteps, but I didn't care. I really just didn't care. Whoever it was knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Jo." I recognized the voice as Robin.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't. I felt weak. Strong people don't cry. Strong people aren't afraid of anything, and strong people don't get sad. They brush off everything like a speck of dust.

"Jo look at me." He said.

I stood up and looked down, still unable to look him in the eyes- or, mask.

I felt a hand on my chin, and it was Robin's. He tilted my chin up, and he looked at me for a second.

"Jo, why do you constantly put yourself down?"

I turned around and held my arms. "It's not a put down if it's a fact." I said, closing my eyes and tilting my head downwards. My voice cracked, and the tears still poured from my masked eyes.

"Do you really think that, or are you just beating yourself up because of your grandpa and parents?"

"I-I don't know. It's just that, I feel like nobody needs me, and if I disappeared nobody would care. I'm not wanted. Sure my family loves me, but they're obligated to love me. My friends, they would move on. Nobody would remember me; I would just be... a forgotten soul."

"Need a shoulder?" Robin asked, holding out his arms.

I grabbed his shirt and cried onto his chest. He stroked my hair and had one hand on my lower back while saying "it's okay," and "it'll be alright."

It felt, well, nice being in his arms. His strong arm around my back made me feel secure, and I heard his slightly accelerated heartbeat when my head was on his toned chest.

After awhile, I lifted my head up and wiped the tears from my face. Robin was still holding me, and I put my hands on his chest. I looked up at his face, and he looked back at me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome."

I wrapped my arms around his midsection, and he wrapped his around my shoulders. He pulled away, and said, "We should probably tell everybody you're okay." I saw the pink on his cheeks, and I turned pink myself. He turned around, and I felt somewhat lonely. I shook it off and sat down on the edge again.

I flew through the door and into the living room. "I'm goin out! Be back later!" I said, not waiting for a reply. I zoomed back through the hallway and out to the roof. I looked out at the ocean, and flew without knowing where I was going.

After several hours of seeing nothing but water, I came upon a small island.

I landed on the beach, and was very surprised. The sand was pure white, with no footprints at all. I looked around the beach, and then forced my way into the dense jungle.

"You know, this is totally cliché, but I feel a Jungle Book 2 music montage coming on!"

"That morning sun peaks over the mountains, and all the rhinos rub their eyes, when they hear, hear the jungle rhythm! Those birds are tap tap tappin the tree trunks, the busy bee hums as he flies loud and clear, to the jungle rhythm! Now you can high tail it outta the jungle, but it never leaves your heart! First you feel that beat start bubblin under, then hear the tom toms loudest thunder. It's movin me! Sounds a lot like bein free when you feel, feel the jungle rhythm. Can't do without rhythm, and when it fills the air, animals everywhere join in the dance. You'll dance along with em, feeling it steal your soul. We'll stomp our paws, flap our wings, maybe do one or two crazy things! Check out those chat chat chatterin monkeys, swingin through the banyan trees two by two, to the jungle rhythm! Sounds like a one cat play in the distance, singing through the harmonies woo woo woo, to the jungle rhythm! Now you can high tail it outta the jungle, but it never leaves your heart! First you feel that beat start bubblin under, then hear the tom tom's loudest thunder. It's movin me! Sounds a lot like bein free when I feel, feel the jungle rhythm. Feel the jungle rhythm!"

I looked around at all of the animals that came. Lots of monkeys, a panther, a leopard, a tiger, a snake, three rhinos, a bear, an elephant, and even some little animals too. Like a red panda, a koala bear, a sugar glider, a spider monkey, and a pygmy mouse lemur. I giggled. I flew over to the bear and said, "Hi! I'm Jo, and I wanted to know if there were any people on this island. Could you tell me?"

"Well little lady, no. There aren't any people on this island, never have, never will."

"Oh, well, I'm a person. I just have some cat DNA mixed with my own."

"Well my oh my, this is strange."

"Don't worry, I wasn't born like this! Some mad scientist guy kidnapped me and did it."

I started talking with all of the animals and became very good friends with them. It started to get dark, and I said, "It's been very nice meeting you all! I'll be back soon; I have to go home before my friends get too worried. Bye!" I waved at everybody, and then flew back to Titans Tower. I landed on the roof, and trudged into my room. I flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I walked into the living room to find Robin asleep in front of the computer.

"Robin?"

He didn't move.

I walked up next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. I whispered, "Robin," in a sing-song voice.

I saw his cheeks flush pink, and I got an idea. I said in a childish voice, "Unkie Bwuce, I wanna play wif Wobin! (Misspellings are intentional) It's not fair! I don't wanna play wif Alfy! He's bowing (boring), and he won't play wif me! Can I pweeese play wif Wobin? He's cute, and stwong, and cool! Pwese Unkie Bwuce?"

I remembered when I would beg Uncle Bruce to let me play with Robin. He always said no, but that didn't mean I couldn't try.

The red on Robin's cheeks intensified, and I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle a fit of giggles.

"Are you thinking of me Robin? Dreaming about me maybe?" I asked. He blushed even more, and my own cheeks became pink. I patted his head, and then made breakfast.

Robin POV:

I was dreaming about when me and Jo were kids. She would always seem so happy and innocent. I heard her call my name, and I blushed a little. When she said my name, the way she said it, I couldn't help it.

Suddenly, I was dreaming of a memory. I was about to turn into a room, but I heard her talking to Bruce and stopped.

She was asking to play with me. Then I heard, "He's cute, and stwong, and cool!"

My cheeks burned red, and I tried extremely hard not to, but failed miserably.

"Are you thinking of me Robin? Dreaming about me maybe?" She said in the same sing-song voice from before.

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. I was so embarrassed, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. It was pathetic.

I woke up, and realized I was in front of the computer. I suddenly remembered that Jo didn't come back last night, and instinctively called her name.

"Mornin sleeping beauty!" She called.

I looked over, and saw her in the kitchen. "Where were you?"

"Oh! It was so cool!" She exclaimed, her ears and tail perking up. She flew over to me and said, "I was flying, and I saw this island, so I landed there and explored the jungle! I was singing, and a bunch of animals came!" She started twirling in the air and said, "I made so many new friends! There was Jango the bear, Odamo the tiger, Akami the leopard, Torano the panther, Jimmiko, Serira, and Pakarius the rhinos, Velemorus the snake, Derontis the elephant, lots of monkeys, Monkey King Piku, and I even saw a spider monkey! She was so adorable! Her name was Akarius! Then I met a red panda named Bukku, a koala bear named Kokona, a sugar glider named Ignius, *gasp*!" Then she shrieked, "There was a pygmy mouse lemur! She was as big as my finger! Sooo adorable and tiny!"

She was counting off the animals on her fingers and smiling. 'God, I loved her smile. I have no clue where she got the idea of being ugly from. She's just so beautiful, even with that mask. I wonder what color eyes she has. Probably something exotic.' I thought to myself.

"Robin?" She said, being really close to my face.

I snapped out of it and blushed.

"W-what?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about? You had this stupid smile on your face, like you were on cloud nine or something. You were thinking about Starfire, weren't you?" She asked, pressing closer.

I facepalmed myself. Then I remembered what she said, and quickly stated, "No! Me and Starfire are just friends! I swear!"

"Then who were you thinking about?"

Then the alarm went off. The Titans came into the living room, and I checked the computer.

"It's X." I said.

Jo flew out of the room quickly, and I said, "C'mon!" running to my R-Cycle.

Jo POV:

I quickly changed into my costume and took my hair out of a ponytail. I then checked the location and flew there.

There were sticky red x's all over the ground and walls, but I ignored them and looked for the Titans. I turned a corner, and saw them fighting Red X. Starfire was stuck to a wall by a red x, Raven had one over her mouth and around her body, Beast Boy was out cold, Cyborg had an x stuck to the end of his cannon, and Robin was fighting.

Robin was trying to hit X with his bo staff, and X was teleporting and throwing x's. One x stuck Robin's hands together, and X was about to hit him, but I rammed into him and sent him skidding along the pavement.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I yelled.

I turned to Robin and got the x off of his hands. He was staring at me, and I giggled. "Yes, this in my superhero outfit. Now go help the others, I'll handle X." I said. He snapped out of it and nodded, blushing furiously.

I turned around and looked at X, just now getting to his feet.

"Well, looks like Bird Boy got a new toy." He said.

"So much talk for a guy that just got served by a girl."

"Oh don't worry, I still have plenty of fight in me." He said.

He threw an x at me, but I flipped and dodged it.

"Hmm, little kitty got some fight in her." X said sarcastically.

That made me mad. I charged at him, but he teleported and tried to hit me, and I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Then, I smacked him against the wall. He threw another x at me, and before I could dodge it, it pinned me against the wall. Red X got up and walked over to me. He put a hand on my chin and said, "You know doll face, we should go to dinner sometime, then I could take you back to my place."

Okay, now I was mad a second ago, but now, I was pissed. I changed forms, and broke free from the x. I bared my teeth and showed my claws, terrifying Red X. He backed away, putting his hands in front of him.

"Let me get this straight, nobody will ever take advantage of me and force me to do something I don't want to do. UNDERSTAND?!" My last word came out in a roar, and Red X whimpered and nodded. I took a step towards him, and he teleported away.

I sank to my knees and changed back. 'Geez, that took a lot out of me. I've never acted like that before'. I put a hand to my head, and sighed.

"Jo!" I heard. I looked over, and the Titans were running towards me. I smiled weakly, and tried to get up.

"That was awesome! You scared Red X so bad he ran away without anything!" BB exclaimed.

Robin helped me up and I smiled at everyone. "It was nothing, I just yelled at him because of something he said."

"What did he say to anger you, friend?" Starfire asked. All eyes set upon me, waiting for me to answer.

"Well, first he put his hand on my chin and said, 'You know doll face, we should go to dinner sometime, then I could take you back to my place,' so I yelled at him."

"He said THAT?!" Robin asked, becoming angry.

"Robin calm down, it's not a big deal."

"She's right Robin. He's gone now, and she taught him a lesson."

Robin POV:

"Whatever." I said. 'If he thinks he can have my Jo, then he's dead wrong. Wait, what did I just say!?' I thought, becoming red.

"What's wrong Robin? Do you have a fever?" Jo asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

I turned redder and said, "N-no I'm fine! C'mon guys, let's get back to the tower."

Jo POV:

"Okay." I said. 'Robin's acting strange. Does he maybe... No. He wouldn't like me. He would probably like somebody like Starfire, or maybe Raven. If only I was pretty...' I thought. My ears and tail drooped as I flew back to the tower. I landed on the roof, and placed my chin on my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I don't know how I feel, I knew him when we were kids, but know I feel, different. I know he doesn't like me, but, I can't help but feel this way. You can't help who you fall in love with."

I started humming a tune and fiddling with my tail.

"There you are!" Robin said.

"Did you think I left?"

"Well you tend to do that." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Well, I'm an adventurous spirit!" I said.

I felt Robin's hand brush mine. I felt a tingling sensation and gasped. I held my hand, and suddenly, I saw a vision.

Robin and I were on my island. We were standing on the beach, and my hands were in his with the purple, red and orange sunset behind us. Robin said something, and my eyes widened in shock. Next, Robin kissed me. My eyes opened wider behind my mask, but I slowly closed them and returned the kiss. Robin let go of my hands and wrapped his around my lower back, pulling me closer, and I wrapped mine around his neck with a hand in his hair.

I snapped back to reality, and I was breathing heavily. My cheeks were on fire, and Robin had his hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly and asking if I was ok.

I put a hand to my head and said, "Y-yeah I'm ok. Just uh, saw something."

"What?"

I blushed more and was unable to look Robin in the face. He lifted my head up by my chin and said, "I want to know what's bothering you."

I blushed furiously and was unable to breathe properly. Then it hit me. I know why I had that vision and why I'm acting like this. One, that 'water' Boy made gave me more than flight, and two, I- I like Robin. A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Chapter 2 mai readerz! Don't have much to say besides REVIEW! M'kay, see ya at the end of the chapter!

I stayed silent, blushing furiously at his touch.

"I'm not moving until you tell me." He said. I tried to move away, but his arm was around my back, holding me in place.

"Robin, I really don't want to talk about this now." I said, trying to move.

"Jo. Tell me."

"Robin please, I just-"

"I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine, please, just let me go."

"Promise you won't disappear for hours?"

"Robin-"

"Promise?"

"Fine."

He let me go, and I ran to my room. I was breathing heavily and I was sweaty. I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart, when the alarm went off.

"Oh god why now!?" I asked. I walked out into the living room with the other Titans.

"There's trouble in... Colorado?"

"Why are we being called to Colorado?" Raven asked.

"Where in Colorado?" BB asked.

"I don't know, and Aspen."

"Who's makin the trouble?"

"I dunno. At least it's not Slade.

I gasped. I saw another vision.

_My left ankle was chained to wall, and Robin was fighting Slade. Slade beat him up really badly and I was desperately trying to break free from the chain._

"Now Robin, I will tell you once, and only once. You shall be my apprentice, or little helpless Jo here won't see tomorrow."

"Don't do it Robin!" I yelled, standing up.

"No, I will never be your apprentice again!" Robin said.

"Wrong answer." Slade said. He pressed a button on a remote, and electricity shot through me. I fell onto my knees, but refused to collapse or scream. I struggled to my feet, and looked at Robin. I shook my head and pleaded for him not to do it, but he looked at Slade, then back at me.

Slade turned a dial and the electricity intensified. I clutched at my sides but refused to collapse.

Robin then looked at Slade, and bowed his head.

The electricity stopped. "Robin, no!" I screamed, I dropped to my knees and started crying. Not because of the electricity, because he just gave up everything he believed for me.

He tried to run to my side, but Slade grabbed his collar and said, "Ah ah ah, no socializing with the prisoner."

Robin looked at me, then turned around and reluctantly left me alone in the room.

I snapped out of it and was on my knees, clutching my head. I put my hands on the floor. I was breathing heavily, and looking at my hands.

"Jo? Jo, are you okay?!" Robin was asking.

I looked up at their worried faces and nodded. Tears were brimming my eyes as I got up.

"Let's go." I said, desperately trying to keep my voice from cracking.

We were riding in the T-Ship, and I shared a compartment with Starfire, since I knew Robin would ask questions. Star and I talked about lots of different things, ranging from my life to food to sports, and we ended up on boys. Typical.

Star turned off the speaker so nobody could hear us. "Jo, may I entrust you with the responsibility of a secret?"

"Sure Star." I said.

"Well, I do believe I am having 'the crush' on Speedy." She whispered, blushing slightly.

"Ooh Starfire!" I said teasingly.

"Now you must tell me who you have 'the crush' on." She said, pointing at me.

"Uh, umm, I- um, I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said, trying to play it off, failing miserably.

"Do not lie!" Starfire said. "I know you have 'the crush' on Robin!"

"I-I do not!" I yelled, becoming even redder.

"You are a very bad liar." Star said victoriously.

"Fine. Well, I want to tell him how I feel, but I can't risk my one stitch being ripped out."

"Sometimes it is better to take chances." Starfire said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, thinking about her words.

I turned the speaker back on, only to hear, "Yo! I'm tired! Robin, can we stop somewhere and sleep?"

"Yeah. Just park wherever and we'll get to Aspen tomorrow."

Cyborg landed the T-ship and everyone went to sleep, besides me. I got out of the ship and looked at the stars. Eventually I fell asleep.

The next day...

"Finally were here! I'm starving! Robin, where do we land?"

"Over there." Robin said.

We landed on a mountain overlooking a small town. I jumped down from the T-Ship and took in the view.

"It's so pretty..." I said.

"Yeah. Well, it's too bad were here to catch a villain."

"Bummer..." BB said.

"So, how do we find out who the criminal is?" Raven asked.

BOOM!

"That's how. Titans GO!"

We ran/flew towards the explosion as fast as we could. When we got there, a boy about 5'11" tall with long dark red hair and black eyes stood in the busted doorway of City Hall. He looked about 17, with a football players build. Looking at him, he reminded me of something, like a forgotten memory.

He looked at each of us, and stopped at me. "This is a nice surprise. The Teen Titans and my precious Jo-Jo." His voice sounded extremely familiar, and I was frantically searching for any memories. Then, it hit me.

I gasped. "S-Seth? What happened to you? Is it really you?"

"Yes. I didn't think you'd recognize me."

I started running towards him saying, "Seth, I thought I'd never see you again!" I stopped and gasped. "But, y-you died! He killed you! How-" I was getting really scared.

"Jo, I couldn't have died and left you all alone. I came back for you."

"What!? T-that's impossible!" I was terrified and was slowly backing away with my hands in front of me.

Seth started coming closer, giving me that concerned look he always did. "Nothing is impossible, because... I-I love you."

I froze. I fell to my knees and screamed, placing my hands over my ears. My head and heart felt like they were going to explode. Then, a vision came.

_An orange haired girl about 10 years old sat on a small hill with a blonde hair green eyed boy about the same age. The boy was holding something behind his back, and the girl was talking aimlessly._

"Hey Jo-Jo, there's something I want to give you." He boy said, blushing a little.

"Really? For me?" The little girl asked.

"Close your eyes."

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise."

"Ok." The little girl closed her eyes.

The boy placed a small flower crown on the girls head. "Ok, you can open them now."

The little girl opened her eyes and touched the crown.

"A flower crown! Thanks Seth!" She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

He blushed and hugged her back, saying, "Your welcome. Anything for you."

I snapped out of it, and noticed Seth had his arms around me, the Titans about to attack.

"Don't hurt him." I said.

The Titans stood down, and I noticed Seth was back to his normal self, but still 17. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head in between his shoulder and neck, closing my eyes.

"Seth, what happened? How did you come back?" I asked quietly.

"That's not important right now. What's important is I'm here now, and you're here with me."

"Seth, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

I was silent for a moment. "I kept the flower crown."

He pulled back, but still held me. His green eyes widened and he said, "But... After what I said, you still-"

"I was so sad, and cried so much, but I couldn't just throw it away. I put it in a box, and I still have it in my room."

"Jo, I thought you would never forgive me. I said some horrible things, and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I couldn't apologize before, because I-"

"I know what happened Seth. I don't want to be reminded again." I said. My voice cracked at the last word and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Jo, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It just that, remembering when I found out, it just brings back everything."

I clutched at his shirt and cried onto his chest. He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. "I love you." He said. He pressed his lips against mine, and my eyes widened. I was about to close them, but he started to fade. I pulled back and yelled, "Seth! What's going on!?"

He looked down at himself and into my eyes. "I did what I had to do. I'm going into the afterlife now." He started to rise and grow fainter, but he still held on to my hand. He looked at me one last time, and then disappeared.

I fell to my knees and started crying. Robin ran over and put a hand on my back, and the other Titans followed him, gathering around me.

I felt stupid. I was crying in front of my friends. I shot up in the air and started flying back to the T-ship. When I got there, I sat on the ground and wiped my tears. I sniffled a few times and waited for them. They'd be here soon.

Cyborg POV:

I felt bad. Jo just lost her boyfriend or whatever and Robin was mad jealous. I saw her fly towards the T-ship and waited for the first person to speak.

Robin POV:

I was mad, confused, and upset at the same time. Who did that guy think he was to kiss Jo _and_ make her cry? Was that her boyfriend? Did she like him? Did she see me only as a friend?

Nobody was talking, so I said, "Let's go home."

We all headed towards the T-ship, an unusual silence hanging in the air.

Jo POV:

"He loved me? But, we were childhood friends..." I sighed. "Seth..." I whispered. I felt a sharp pain and gasped. Then, another vision came, flashing different scenes through my mind.

_Slade was standing in front of a grave with a vile of black liquid in his hands. He mumbled something and poured the liquid on the grave._

~

Seth was being trained by Slade, but because of the liquid, his appearance changed to a more sinister and intimidating one.

~

Seth was sleeping one night, and a wizard approached him in a dream. The wizard said he would be free from the curse and Slade. Seth agreed, and acted as if nothing had happened.

~

An orange haired girl had worn the flower crown to the hill when she met up with the boy the next day. She was going to hug him, but he pushed her and started yelling at her.

"I hate you! Never talk to me again you ugly, stupid meanie! We aren't friends anymore, and I'm never coming to this hill again!" the boy said.

"Seth, why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong?" The girl asked, starting to cry.

"You broke my dump truck!"

"I didn't! I would never touch your dump truck! Seth, please!"

"No! Shut up Jo!"

The little girl backed away, not believing what her ten year old best friend had said to her. She started bawling uncontrollably as the boy stomped off back home.

~

The boy was back home trying to fix the rear wheels of his dump truck when his father passed by the doorway. He stopped and stood.

"So, you found it, eh? Sorry champ. You left it in the living room when you were playing tag with Jo and I slipped on it. I'll fix it later."

"You broke it dad?"

"Yep. Sorry sport."

"Oh no! I have to say sorry to Jo!" The little boy exclaimed.

He ran out of the house and into the street. Before he could move out of the way, a speeding car hit him, and his head smacked against the pavement, killing him instantaneously.

I snapped out of it, and started crying again. Nobody told me how he died. I was the slightest bit happy because he didn't suffer, but I was mostly sad, because if I had gone to his house after, he wouldn't have got hit.

I sat and cried my eyes out. The only thought that went through my head was 'It's my fault,' over and over again.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, so I looked up and saw the Titans. Robin's hand was on my shoulder, and he was looking at me with a somewhat sad expression.

I got up and wiped the tears from my face, even though more were still falling.

"Let's go." I said, holding my arms and turning away from the team.

Cyborg started up the T-ship, and I was sharing a compartment with Robin. I was looking out the window with my arms crossed, silently crying. In my head, those same three words bounced around my head. 'It's my fault. It's my fault,' it said. I let a sigh escape my lips, and Robin looked my way.

"You ok?"

"It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"I killed him. It's my fault."

"WHAT!?" Robin exclaimed.

"If I went to him, he wouldn't have got hit. He would still be alive today. It's my fault he's dead. I killed him."

"Jo, you didn't physically kill him. It's not your fault he died."

"He ran out in the middle of the street because I was too much of a baby to ask why he was mad!" I screamed.

Robin was taken aback, but slowly asked, "Jo, what happened?"

I told him the story in chronological order in detail.

Robin POV:

I was listening to her tell her story, and when she finished, depressing thoughts washed over me.

'She loves him. There's no way she could love me.' Was basically it.

"Do you love him?" I asked. I mentally facepalmed myself. 'What!? Dude! Come on!' It's like my lips moved on their own accord, asking the question I already knew the answer to.

"No, I don't. He's just... A best friend."

I was surprised, but completely satisfied, with this answer.

"Really? But, you guys kissed."

"Actually, he kissed me. And as a first kiss, I don't think that was typically a nice setting. Me crying all over the place, him fading away, you guys standing there wondering what's going on... Not an ideal environment."

I laughed a little. 'First kiss huh...? Strange.' I thought. I looked at her face. 'I wonder what's behind that mask.'

I reached up and cupped her cheek, and then one of my fingers moved to the corner of her mask. I touched it, and stopped for a second. She wasn't stopping me, so I slid a finger under the corner.

Then, a loud crash was heard and Cyborg yelled over the speakers, "Yo! Sladebots attacking the ship! Robin, whatta we do?"

Jo POV:

I made sure Robin had his seatbelt on, and opened the glass part of the compartment. I closed it behind me, and rammed into the bots. They tried to hit me, but I was tearing off limbs and kicking holes in their chests like nobody's business. I saw one fly away after I destroyed most of them, and flew after it. I punched a hole right in its center, and then ripped off his head.

I looked back at the T-ship, and saw Titans Tower in the distance. I shot past the ship and the tower, all the way to my island.

3 hours later...

I squealed with delight. I was petting Sereticia the Pygmy mouse lemur. She was telling me about what happened while I was gone, and by the way things sounded, life in the jungle was awesome! Lots of colors, danger, and adventure! I was about to climb a tree when my communicator went off. Again. I sighed and looked at it.

"Robin needs to calm down. I'm ok, and I can handle myself. I'm not 10 like I used to be." I put it back in my boot and climbed the tree.

Robin POV:

I slammed my fist on the table. "Why won't she answer!?" I asked myself. I sat in front of the monitor and rubbed my temples.

"Robin, perhaps you should, take a break. Jo is very strong, and I am sure she will come back safely." Starfire said cheerfully.

"I can't Star. Jo was crying her eyes out because of that boy, and I can't just abandon her."

"Ok Robin." She said, a little sad.

Jo POV:

"Ahaha! Stop it Bukku! You're tickling me!" I yelled in between laughter. Bukku finally stopped, and I looked at my communicator.

"Seven o'clock!? I gotta get home!" I gave everyone hugs and sped towards Titans Tower.

I plopped down on the roof and sighed. It had been a long day. I heard the door open, and there stood Robin. He came and sat next to me, not saying a word. We sat in silence for awhile.

"Robin-"

"Jo-"

We both spoke up at the same time. We looked at each other for a second.

"I'm sorry." We both said.

We looked at each other again, but I spoke up first.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. I know you were worried about me and you were just trying to see if I was okay but-" Robin put a finger to my lips, silencing me. My cheeks burned red and I waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry. You were upset and you wanted to be alone. Seth was your best friend, and you wanted some time to think. I should've left you alone."

Years welled up in my eyes hearing Seth's name, but when Robin stopped talking, I hugged him, putting my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my back, and used the other to stroke my hair.

"Thank you for caring about me." I whispered.

"Of course a care about you." He said.

We stayed like that for awhile, and in his arms, I slowly drifted off into slumber.

(A/N): Ay! Reviews make me write faster! If you wanna read more, review! M'kay, bai!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sup mai readerz! Chapter three is here! REVIEW! I haven't gotten many reviews, and it makes me sad :( Oh well, enough about me! Let's see what Jo and the Titans are up to!

I woke up in my room. The events of yesterday filled my mind, and just as I was about to cry, I remember what Robin said.

"Of course I care about you."

My cheeks burned red, and I got out of bed. I was brushing my hair and looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hmm... I wonder." I said, fingering the mask on my face. I slipped on my combat boots after brushing my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror once more. I touched my ears and stretched my tail, then walked into the living room.

"Hey! My turn!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yo! Get offa me! Quit bein a baby!" Cyborg retorted.

Starfire was putting beads on a string, attempting to make a necklace. Raven was meditating, floating in the air as she did so. Robin was nowhere to be found, and after taking a soda from the fridge, I set off to find him.

"Robin? Robin, you there?" I said, knocking on his door.

No reply.

I opened the door, and found that it was empty. His room was very tidy, and had little furniture. I walked in, and looked at the little punching bag and his bo staff by the mirror. I walked over to his bed, and ran my fingers over the dresser. There were a couple shelves by the door, but they had nothing on them. I looked at the locker type things and the drawers, taking in the temple/dojo type style of the room.

I punched the punching bag and giggled a little. I walked out of his room, and headed towards the training room.

"Robin...?" I said in a sing song voice, poking my head through the door.

Robin POV:

I heard Jo's voice and it startled me. I was about to jump kick something, but she distracted me and I fell.

"Oh my gosh! Robin, are you ok?" She asked frantically, running towards me.

I got up and said, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"How come you're in here?" She asked, twitching one ear to the side, tilting her head in the same direction.

I thought it was so cute when she did that. She would always do the cutest things and her emotions changed quickly. "I-I was training." I stuttered. I was embarrassed for thinking she was cute, therefore I stuttered. I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Don't you train in your room? You have a bo staff and a punching bag in there."

I furrowed my brow. "How do you know that?"

Her cheeks turned red. She waved her hand out in front of her and stuttered, "I-I just, well, um, I was looking for you, and I looked in your room, I didn't go in! I _definitely_ didn't go in! But then, I saw them, and then I came here since you weren't in your room!"

I laughed a little. "It's ok." I said. "All of the Titans have been in my room."

"Oh. I, I didn't expect you to be cool about it. I thought you would flip out and tell at me..." She said, looking down.

I saw her ears droop, and I had the urge to hug her. I didn't like it when she was sad. I tried fighting it, but I just had to. I hugged her, and she tensed up. She slowly relaxed and hugged me back. She was so small in my arms, but she fit perfectly. Her head was on my chest, and I put mine on hers.

We stayed like that for a minute, but I heard footsteps. We quickly separated.

The door opened to reveal Cyborg.

"Yo! Titans East are on their way!"

"Titans East!? Now!?" Robin asked. We ran out of the training room and into the living room.

"Friends! I have readied the tower for the Titans arrival!" Starfire said enthusiastically, showing us the spotless living room.

"Nice work Star." I said, plopping on the couch. I folded my ears down, not hiding them, and curled my tail behind me. It was still visible, but barely. I turned on a racing game, and started playing by myself. Humming a tune, I heard the door open.

"Hey! Kid Flash decided to come too?" Beast Boy asked.

My ear twitched like it always did when I was confused, but I quickly fixed it.

"Who's that?" Bumblebee asked, referring to me. I paused the game and walked over to them.

"Hi! I'm Jo, newest edition to the Teen Titans."

"What powers do you have?" Speedy asked.

"Oh! I don't have any powers. Well, I don't think I do." I said, remembering when I roared at Red X.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo estás un Titan si usted no tiene poderes?" Mas y Menos asked. (Well then, how are you a Titan if you don't have powers?)

"I do this!" I said. I perked my ears up and flicked my tail. "When I want to, I can become more cat like and fight better!" I looked at their faces, and it went like this:  
Bumblebee= :O  
Speedy= :O  
Aqualad=  
Mas/Menos=

I giggled a little and flew over to the couch, Mas, Menos, and Aqualad following me.

1 hour later...

"Woo hoo!" I said, diving off the tower into the water. I didn't care if my clothes got wet, I had others. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Mas, and Menos followed.

Starfire and Speedy were laughing together in the living room, thanks to me, Cyborg and Bumblebee were talking to each other, Beast Boy and Raven were laughing together, believe it or not, and Robin was on the roof, mumbling to himself.

"Robin c'mon! Quit sulking and come on in! The water's fine!" I yelled so he would hear me.

He grumbled to himself and walked inside, slamming the door behind him.

"I should go see if he's ok." I said, starting to float out of the water.

"C'mon, stay! Robin's just being Robin." Aqualad said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah! C'mon, you should stay and hang out with us!" Kid Flash said.

"Yeah! Él tiene razón. Está bien, así que ¿por qué no te quedas?" Mas y Menos agreed. (Yeah! He's right. It's ok, so why don't you stay?)

"Well, I guess I could stay." I said, dropping into the water.

We splashed around for about an hour until I left to find Robin, despite their pleas to stay.

I flew around the tower looking for him. I checked the training room, the living room, the evidence room, and the garage. I finally flew to his room and knocked on the door.

No reply.

"Robin? Are you in there?" I asked.

No reply.

"Robin, I know you're in there. Open up."

No reply.

"Please?"

I heard a sigh from the other side. I heard footsteps, and the door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Robin.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking into his room.

"Nothing." Robin muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

I walked over to him and held his arm. I looked up at his face and said, "What's wrong?"

He looked into my eyes. "You know they like you, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't want them to hate me." I said.

"No," Robin said, walking away, making me let go of his arm. He turned his back to me and said, "They _like_ you."

"Really? That's how most guys act around me." I said.

Robin sighed. He turned around and held both of my hands in his. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, as friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Why were you so concerned?" I asked, tilting my head, ear following suit.

"Because, I... Um... I care about you."

"Robin... Thank you." I said. That was all I thought to say. I didn't think I needed to say more.

He looked at my mask. He put a hand to my cheek and slid a finger under the corner. I didn't stop him.

A vision came.

_"Popo, why do I have to wear this mask?"_

"Because if you don't, something bad will happen."

"How bad?"

"Really bad."

"Will I ever be able to take it off?"

"Let me tell you a story."

"But-"

"Just listen. People overuse the word love, but it does exist. Just like I love your grandma. Once you find love, not the kind of love people overuse, but true love, and you both know you love each other, you can finally reveal your beauty to the world."

"What happens if I take it off before then?"

"Your love will slip right through your fingers, no matter how hard you try to keep it. Why? Because more than one person will truly love you, and it will disrupt the entire cosmos."

"Ok Popo."

I snapped out of it and backed up, putting a hand to my head. My mask was still on, and I was thankful for that.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked frantically.

I explained what happened in my vision.

Robin POV:

'_I love you. I love you so much. I can protect you from anything that might happen. I won't lose you._' I wanted to say that so badly. I wanted to tell her how I truly felt. The only thing that held me back was the fear of rejection.

"Don't worry, I won't take off your mask. Even if that happens, I'll protect you. I'll protect you no matter what, I promise." I said, holding her hand in both of mine.

"Thank you." She said.

We walked onto the roof and saw everyone.

"Let's play volleyball!" Jo yelled.

Everyone looked at each other competitively.

Mas, Bumblebee, Speedy, Raven, Aqualad, and Jo were on one team, and Menos, Cyborg, Starfire, BB, and I were on the other team.

"Let's do this!" Cyborg yelled.

I spiked the ball, but Jo hit it. It was a tense match, but Jo scored the first point. I narrowed my eyes, and she stuck her tongue out.

She served the ball, and this time we scored a point.

"Hey! No using powers!" Jo yelled to Kid Flash. "No powers for anyone!" She yelled, skidding to hit the ball. The matches were easier to win after that, but we ended up calling it a draw.

"Good game." I said, shaking Jo's hand.

"Yeah! It was radical!" She exclaimed, her ears perking up.

Someone came up from behind her and held her ears. She started laughing uncontrollably and said, "Stop! Stop it tickles!"

I looked up and saw Kid Flash. He stopped tickling her and ran off. She chased after him, but he would use his powers and outrun her.

"Stop! It's not fair!" She said, panting.

"What's wrong? Tired?" He said teasingly, stopping in front of her.

She tackled him and started tickling his sides. Now he was the one begging for mercy. She eventually let him go.

I hate to say it, but I was jelly. I was so jelly, I was crossing my arms and glaring at Kid Flash.

Then, the alarm went off. I ran into the living room and checked the computer.

The rest if the Titans came in and I said, "It's Control Freak."

Jo POV:

I had always wanted to fight Control Freak, even before I joined the Titans. I had lots of stuff from the Internet in my brain, and I would love to use it against him. All of us were flying/running to the video store. We burst through the doors, and Control Freak was just standing there, waiting.

"Titans, you have arrived. I received word of your new addition via Facebook, and I want to put her to the test." He said.

"I got this." I said, taking a couple steps forward.

"Take your pick." He said.

"Memes. First to say touché loses." I said with a smile on my face.

"GO!" He shouted.

"Not sure if dork, or couch potato."

"Purposefully punches girl, thinks it's an accident."

"Come at me bro! I'll turtle slap the shit out of you!"

"Y U NO GIVE UP?"

"Who the fuck would lose to you?"

"One does not simply say that out loud."

"I don't always fight Control Freak, but when I do, I make a fool out of him and win the battle."

"Touché." Control Freak clapped a hand over his mouth.

The Titans were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Your voice... You were-!"

"Neonculr, the chick that lapped you in Split Second, and the girl that dropped a care package on you in Call of Duty."

"A mighty worthy opponent." Control Freak said. He then surrendered and we arrested him.

I flew out of the store and went to my island. I hadn't been there in a while. As soon as I landed on the beach, I knew something was wrong. I walked through the jungle, calling their names.

"Sereticia? Jango? Bukku? Akarius? Anybody here?"

"Yes."

I froze. I turned around, and gasped.

"Come Jo. I have some business to take care of, and you're going to help me."

"N-no! Go away! Where are my friends!?" I screamed.

"Your friends will be fine, if you comply with my orders."

I looked around, and followed Slade.

He knocked me out and chained my left ankle to the wall. When I woke up, he was fighting Robin. Slade beat him up really badly and I desperately tried to break free from the chain.

"Now Robin, I will tell you once, and only once. You shall be my apprentice, or little helpless Jo here won't see tomorrow."

"Don't do it Robin!" I yelled, standing up.

"No, I will never be your apprentice again!" Robin said.

"Wrong answer." Slade said. He pressed a button on a remote, and electricity shot through me. I fell onto my knees, but refused to collapse or scream. I struggled to my feet, and looked at Robin. I shook my head and pleaded for him not to do it, but he looked at Slade, then back at me.

Slade turned a dial and the electricity intensified. I clutched at my sides but refused to collapse.

Robin then looked at Slade, and bowed his head.

The electricity stopped. "Robin, no!" I screamed, I dropped to my knees and started crying. Not because of the electricity, because he just gave up everything he believed for me. I remember when I was looking for him and went into the evidence room. He hated Slade, I could tell.

He tried to run to my side, but Slade grabbed his collar and said, "Ah ah ah, no socializing with the prisoner."

Robin looked at me, bit his lip, then turned around and reluctantly left me alone in the room.

Robin POV:

It was for her. All of it is for her. I changed into my new uniform, and prepared to endure everything that would happen until I could figure out how to get her out of here.

Jo POV: 3 weeks later...

I hated this. Robin was fighting the Titans, and stealing. It was my fault. If I had rescued my friends before I agreed to Slade's terms, Robin would still be a part of the Titans, and I wouldn't be here. I can never forgive myself. I thought about calling the Titans, but they would probably hate me for getting into this mess.

The door opened.

I looked up, only to find Slade and a plate of food. He put it down in front of me, and I pushed it away. This has been going on since I got here. I was starving, but I couldn't eat anything Slade touched. It disgusted me. The man who is making Robin do all of these things, giving me something I had to put inside my body? No thank you.

"You have to eat. I can't let you die, because then Robin won't have a reason to stay, and become defiant. That's when punishment comes in, even though he's had plenty of that. I might break him soon."

"What did he do to make you punish him!?" I screamed. It felt strange. The first time I talked in two weeks.

"He doesn't follow my orders perfectly, or he speaks up. Sometimes we fight."

"Y-you cruel heartless bastard!" I yelled.

He laughed. "That's a compliment. Now eat." He said, kicking the food over to me and leaving.

That's it. I have to call the Titans. I took my communicator out of my boot and pressed the button.

Beast Boy POV:

All of us were in a panic. Jo has gone missing and Robin joined Slade. I was pacing in the living room one day when the monitor turned on. It was Jo.

"Guys! It's Jo!" I yelled.

"Shh! Beast Boy, I've been captured by Slade, and he's using me to force Robin to be his apprentice! Get help! Please, forget about me, help Robin! I'll send you my location."

Then it ended. The Titans burst into the room, and I told them what happened. Then, the monitor showed us Jo's location. We all looked at each other, and nodded. Time to make a plan.

Jo POV:

Slade came in a few hours later with another tray. I didn't touch the first one.

"I told you to eat." He said, dropping the tray in front of me.

"Let me see Robin." I said.

"I told you, he cannot socialize with the prisoner."

"I'll only eat if Robin brings me the food. I don't know how much longer I can last. I haven't eaten in three weeks. Your choice." I said.

He clenched his fist and walked out. I curled up and fell asleep, knowing it was around five, because Slade just brought me dinner.

The next day...

I woke up to the sound of the door opening. I expected it to be Slade, and kept my eyes closed. The footsteps neared, and I felt a hand stroke my hair. I opened my eyes, and there was Robin.

"Robin!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jo, I missed you so much." He said.

"I missed you too." I said, pulling away. "The Titans are coming. Don't worry about me, just get out of here. I'll be fine."

"If the Titans are coming, then we can all fight. We can beat Slade and go home."

"If you say so." I said. I looked at the food and started shoveling it down. I had become really skinny and weak.

"I'll come for you when the Titans get here, ok?" Robin said.

I nodded, and he hugged me once more. He kissed my forehead, and then exited the room.

My cheeks were on fire. He just... kissed... my forehead... I returned my attention to the food and shoveled down the rest of it.

Cyborg POV: A few hours later...

We had gathered all of the Titans. This was Slade were talkin about! After discussing the plan several times, we set off.

Robin POV:

I was sitting in my 'room', when I heard a loud crash. They're here.

I ran to where Jo was and broke the chain. I picked her up, and ran out while Slade was distracted. Despite her protests.

I ran all the way back to Titans Tower. I didn't care about me. All I cared about was getting her to a safe place. Once we were at Titans Tower, I placed her in the infirmary.

"Robin, please help everyone. Make sure they come back safe." She said.

I nodded, and took my R-cycle to where everyone was.

Jo POV:

I laid in the bed for awhile, not really believing what happened. We got out that easily. It was unreal. I sat up and walked to the kitchen.

"Soda, pizza, chocolate, chips, and ice cream!" I said, getting all of the things out of the fridge. I shoveled it down, filling my long empty stomach. Then, my communicator buzzed. I flipped it open, only to fly out of the room when I heard what happened.

"Friends! We must find Robin! He left to find Slade and hasn't returned!" Starfire yelled, attacking a Sladebot.

When I got to the place, I flew in and dodged everything. I looked for Robin, and only when I heard the clink of his bo staff did I know where he was. I turned and rammed into Slade, sending him flying and smacking against the wall. I stopped flying and rolled onto the ground, quickly getting up and helping the badly beat up Robin.

"So, my prisoner has returned. No matter, I will dispose of you both, starting with Robin."

He took a step forward and I hissed, pressing my ears back. I stood in front of him defensively and analyzed Slade's movements.

Slade let out a soft laugh. "Maybe I shall dispose of his precious little kitty first."

He took another step, and I growled. It came out as I tigers growl, but that wasn't my concern at the moment.

Slade's eye widened, but he then smirked. "Your powers are revealing themselves. Wonderful. Maybe I should've made you my apprentice."

I clenched my fists and felt anger boil up inside of me. 'Who does this guy think he is? He's talking crap about everyone and is a sick bastard. I'm gonna tear his face off.' I felt myself start to transform and smirked. I stretched my now clawed finders.

"Alright. Enough playing games. It ends now!" He yelled, lunging at Robin. I pounced on him and made three claw marks on his chest. Now he went to punch me, but I caught his fist, swept his feet, and flipped him onto his back. He tried to grab my ankle, but I back flipped before he did. Slade got up and lunged at me, but I sidestepped. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I kicked him in the shin and he let go. He lunged at me again, so I roundhouse kicked him in the face. He fell, and I grabbed Robin and ran.

"Everyone get out of here!" I yelled as I ran past everyone. They followed, and we were all soon in the safety of Titans Tower.

I had met all of the Titans, and they soon went home. After about an hour, it was just the six of us left.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed. "It's been a long couple of weeks. I think I'm gonna turn in early. I miss my bed." I got up and walked to my room. I fell onto the bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Sup mai readerz! Chapter four is here! REVIEW! M'kay, see you at the end of the chapter!

Raven POV:

This was crazy. As soon as Jo joined the team, everything came and went like a whirlwind. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't bad either.

"So, what exactly happened?" Cyborg asked.

Robin told us the story from his point of view. It was mostly a filler.

"Geez! Slade's one messed up dude! Chaining her to a wall? That's jacked up." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, I agree. It is very rude of him to deny her access of walking around. I am surprised she is not lobstery." Starfire said.

"Yeah. She has the resiliency of a bouncy castle. It never ceases to amaze me. That whole thing with Seth, Red X, and now this, and she's still happy! It's crazy." Robin said, crossing his arms and looking at the door.

"That girl is something else." I said.

Everyone nodded.

Jo POV:

I woke up at about three in the morning. It was pitch black in the tower, but I knew every inch of it. I walked to the training room and switched on the light.

I trained for about two hours when I started getting tired. I walked into the living room and watched TV. At about 7, I heard the door open. I looked over, and there stood Robin in the doorway.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

"I've been up since three this morning!" I said.

"Why'd you get up that early?"

"Dude, I went to bed at like, five in the afternoon."

"Touché."

"Um, Robin, can I ask you something?" I blushed, thinking about what had happened.

"Sure. Anything."

"About what happened back at Slade's place..."

Robin's cheeks flushed red. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, sorry about that."

"No, it's ok. I was happy." I walked over to him and held his arm. "I was happy to see you. I wanted to see you."

Robin held me in his arms and said, "I was glad to see you too. I was scared that Slade might've done something worse than he did to me."

"I was so scared. Not knowing what would happen, no way to escape. Not knowing if you were ok or not."

"I was afraid that Slade had hurt you or made you suffer."

"No, I was fine. Just lonely."

Just then, the alarm went off. We ran to the living room, and an unregistered villain was shooting question mark bombs at pillars holding up the bank.

"Let's go." Robin said when the rest of the Titans entered the room.

When we arrived, the villain stopped destroying the bank. "Aah! Titans, you have arrived." He said. He had on a green suit and a bowler hat, with a cane in his hand.

"Riddler?" Robin asked, a bit shocked.

"No, that is my father. I am Kid Riddler."

"What do you want?" Robin snarled.

"Oh, not much. Just the money in this bank, and to have a little fun." Kid Riddler smirked as he twirled his cane around.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, running at Kid Riddler. Starfire shot starbolts at him, Cyborg shot his cannon, Beast Boy changed into a billy goat and charged, Raven threw a broken pillar at him, and I flew at him, attempting to punch him. He dodged all of our attacks and smirked. Starfire shot him with a starbolts while he was distracted, then Cyborg shot him, and Beast Boy rammed him. He ran into the bank, and Robin and I followed.

It was really dark inside the bank. I flew around a little, when a pair of hands grabbed me. The lights switched on, and Kid Riddler held my neck and pressed a blade against it.

"Riddler, let her go!" Robin yelled.

"Ah ah ah, first, you must answer this riddle. Heroes fear it, wise men are sure of it, rich men want it, and fools know it. What is it?"

"N-" I tried to scream the answer, but Kid Riddler clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Four days." Kid Riddler said, throwing a smoke bomb.

Suddenly, we were in a dungeon type thing, and Kid Riddler left me in there. He locked the door, and I had no way to escape. I was helpless, and I hated it.

Robin POV:

I had been thinking of all the times I had fought Riddler. We needed to find the answer, and fast. I called my team and we still couldn't come up with anything.

Jo POV: 3 days later...

I woke up bound to a chair and gagged. I looked around and saw Kid Riddler with a blade and evil grin. I started to get scared, and he turned on a webcam.

Robin POV:

The monitor turned on to reveal Kid Riddler, still with a blade pressed against Jo's neck.

"Have the answer yet little birdie?"

"I still have until tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Ah, but time is precious." Kid Riddler said, running the blade across her neck. It made a cut, but not a slit.

"RIDDLER!" I screamed. He cackled and the monitor switched off. I screamed and punched the wall. The Titans ran in, frantic.

"What happened!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Was it Kid Riddler?" Raven asked.

"He cut her..." I choked. I wanted to strangle his skinny little neck.

The Titans gasped. They became angry and clenched their fists.

"We have to solve this riddle." Cyborg said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Jo POV:

It hurt. It hurt a lot. I couldn't do anything but cry. I felt the blood trickle down my neck, and it was not pleasant. I tried to wriggle my hands out of the ropes, but they just got tighter. I felt them start to cut into my wrists, and sighed. I hope Robin can figure this out.

Robin POV:

We sat at the table discussing the riddle for the umpteenth time.

"Come on guys, we have to figure this out!" I said.

"I know! It's stuff!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How'd you come up with that?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, heroes are afraid of stuff, wise men are sure of stuff, rich men want stuff, and fools... Ah, never mind."

"Beast Boy's a fool, and he knows nothing." Raven said.

"That's it!" I yelled, standing up. "Titans, GO!" We then ran to Kid Riddler's recently discovered hideout.

Jo POV:

I sat in the chair, counting down the minutes, hoping Robin would burst through the door. Kid Riddler fingered the knife in the corner, sharpening it. I started sweating when he got up and walked over. He stood behind me and lifted up my chin. He moved the blade to my neck, and I looked at the door, hope deserting me.

Robin POV:

I burst through the door and screamed the answer, only to be a second too late. Kid Riddler slit her throat, just as I opened the door.

"Robin, even though you say the correct answer, you have the fear of rejection." Kid Riddler said.

As the Titans attacked, I ran to Jo's side.

Jo POV:

I felt the blade rip apart the skin of my neck. I fell to the floor, and heard the Titans. I felt a hand touch my face and murmured "Robin..." I felt blood pouring down my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Robin's face.

"Jo! Jo don't worry! You're going to be okay, I promise! I'll protect you! I promised I would protect you from everything, and I let this happen... Jo, I'm so sorry."

I lifted my hand to Robin's face. "It's ok. It's not your fault."

"Jo-"

"I love you." I said as my hand dropped. I was tired. So tired. I wanted to sleep. I started to close my eyes, when I heard Robin say something.

"I love you more." Robin whispered. I felt something warm on my cold lips, and a tingling sensation enveloped my body. I opened my eyes, and my body floated up into the air. I white light enveloped me, and next thing I knew, I was standing with my eyes closed.

I put a hand to my neck, and there was no cut. I moved to my face, and my mask was gone. I opened my eyes, and looked at the world with my own eyes for the first time.

The Titans were all looking at me like I was a ghost. I didn't blame them. I looked at each of their faces, and my eyes fell on a certain face. I felt anger boil inside of me and hissed. I pounced and attacked the person. I tied Kid Riddler's hands behind his back, purposefully twisting them.

I faced the Titans once more and smiled. "Why so quiet? You guys look like you saw a ghost or something."

Robin stepped forward and put a shaky hand to my cheek. He looked into my eyes, as if he was searching for a secret. Then, he hugged me. I hugged him back, and the other Titans joined in. As we broke apart, I said, "Let's put him in jail, then go home."

Everyone nodded.

I was flying around Titans Tower and laughing. The world was so beautiful when you weren't looking at it through a mask. I felt like I had been born again. Well, I sort of was. Anyways, it felt wonderful being alive. I flew into the common room and plopped onto the couch.

"Friend! It is most wondrous you are alive and well!" Starfire said, sitting next to me.

"Man, I've never felt so alive! Oh! I gotta go! See you guys later!" I flew out of the common room and bolted towards my island. I laughed and had lots of fun with everyone. I jumped off a waterfall, climbed a mountain, and picked some flowers. I noticed it had started to get dark, so I bid them goodbye and flew past the tower.

I stood on a particular doorstep and knocked.

"Who are you?"

"It's me without my mask, doofus."

"Sis!"

"Sup Boy?" I said, hugging my little brother.

"Jo? Is that you?" My gramma asked.

"Yeah. I finally got to take off my mask!" I said, hugging my gramma and grandpa.

I had dinner with them, and went home. I flew past my room to the training room. I walked in to find Robin.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

He looked over and smiled. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're back." He said.

"Don't I tend to disappear?" I said.

"I mean alive and happy."

"I didn't die, I just got my throat slit."

"Don't remind me." He said, hugging me tighter.

I pulled back a little and put a hand to his face. I touched his mask, and he grabbed my wrist.

"No."

"Aww c'mon! I took off my mask, so you take off yours."

"No."

I crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks in protest.

Robin cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"That's not gonna make up for it." I said, turning my back.

He hugged me from behind and whispered in my ear, "Then what will?"

"Don't know yet." I turned around and put my hands on his shoulders. I kissed him, and walked out.

He ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Will being my girlfriend make up for it?"

"Why don't you find out?" I said.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I kissed him and said, "You're forgiven, and yes."

After that we had lots of adventures and fun, but that's a different story. As of now, I'm happy, and as long as I have Robin, it'll stay that way.

The End :)


End file.
